User blog:Chix777/Newspaper 18 (Chix)
Welcome to Chix’s eighteenth Narutofanon Newspaper! Here, I, the Kazekage will relay news and more to the community. This is the monthly edition, with a weekly edition as well. Here there will be various sections about the wiki itself. About Narutofanon Here on this wikia, is a collection of dedicated users. All together here, we write fan fiction and more about Narutopedia! Our main goals here are to build an effective community, and improve the quality of writing overall. By doing those things through chat, events and more, just like the main page says, we aim to be the best Naruto fansite on the internet! And perhaps out goals should go even further than that. This is what the newspaper will be all about, helping this goal happen. Technique of the Month "The Steam Jet Technique (湯気噴射の術, Yugebunsha no Jutsu; Literally "Steam Jet Propulsion Technique") is a technique devised by Ruika Kishiraku for high-speed movement within a short range that is applicable to combat purposes. While devising a similar technique, the young kunoichi thought it best to create another as an extension for high-speed movement purposes; the end result being the Steam Jet Technique. This particular technique collects water at the sole of the user's feet before causing it to evaporate and move the user in any direction they desire due to the propulsion that is made from the sudden heating of the water. While not useful for long-distance purposes, due to the small chakra cost and almost instant activation, it works very well as an evasive option in the midst of combat.” See more here: Steam Jet Technique A creative technique, it seems very useful. It is also very simple as well, which gives it a lot of appeal and a variety of uses if used right. Good job Ash, a nice, short, interesting read. That is why I consider it to be technique of the month! Character of the Month “Kisui Iyoku is an ANBU member for Kumogakure. Sided alongside Yoru Uchiha, Kisui is part of a three man ANBU squad who consist of three of the best. Kisui serves as the eyes, observing things with an almost obsessive thoroughness. His sharp vision allows the squad to find things that were meant to be well hidden. His visual excellence was one of the skills that granted him an extension into Anbu, but his expertise of Yin-Yang Release also played a big role. Capable of utilizing it for a wide variety of barriers and offensive capabilities, this bare bones element allows him to deliver offensive and defensive support to his squad.” (See More) I would suggest giving this character a read. I think Nari’s a good writer who doesn’t use much fluff to enhance his characters skills. He’s much to the point, which is a very good approach to writing. This is why I felt it should be character of the month. General Announcements Here, simple Announcements from the general Fanon will be said: *New and vet users have been joining/returning to the fanon! *The ending of the canon in Fanon Canon Rebirth has been determined to be Kaguya’s defeat. *Naruto, has ended! At least the big series (the manga) has ended. There’s still a mini series coming eventually. The anime is still going though and the movie has premiered! *Serk is making an AU for those interested. See here: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Berserkchart486/Warring_States_Fanon_Canon http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto%3A_Sengoku_Reborn *And it has started!^ *Green is no longer an admin/will no longer be very active. *Sei has been made a admin and has suggested many changes to the site that he plans to carry out. General Announcements (Fanon Canon) Here, simple Announcements from the Rebirth will be said: *Please be patient as the project goes under, yet again, much needed revisions I suppose. Sorry for the wait and slowness, but the project is trying to be assembled into something everyone can enjoy by dedicated users. *I will update this when I get updates about Rebirth. Upcoming Events/Notifications *Serk’s own project has started and is well underway. *I suppose my own personal story has turned into a mini project which has started. Picture or Link of the Week NarutoSasukeno.jpg|Didn't happen after all. Sasukejokes.jpg|Dang. Help Needed As the creator of the newspaper, the Kazkage wishes to appoint a council of people to help with the production of this newspaper, newsletter, whatever. Originally I had Shien and Dal to help me, but I never got around to it. If they want to, they still can but I feel like more people is what I need to make this weekly/monthly thing better. If you’re interested, please comment below and add a brief why you would want to help. I’ll prob make a blog eventually, but I look forward to creating a better newspaper with others! Discussion With a month full of new Naruto updates, what was your favorite one? Ending I’ll be adding more to the newspaper soon, when I develop my team. but thank you for reading. That’ll be all. Category:Blog posts